


Frossen pizza

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ikke rettet, Light Angst, frossen pizza, gridball er det samme som fodbold
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Ariel er nysgerrig om hvad Shane laver, og Shane finder ud af at der er bedre måder man kan bruge en fredag aften på.





	Frossen pizza

Ligesom alle andre fredage stod Shane i hans tantes køkken og kiggede ind gennem mikrobølgeovnens glasrude. Boksen med frysepizzaen var for længst smidt ud, han behøvede ikke længere at læse instruktionerne. Efter omkring 100 pizzaer burde han kunne huske hvor lang tid den skulle have. 

Først 5 minutter, men hvis den stadig er kold i midten, så giv den en ekstra tur på 2 minutter. 

Mikrobølgeovnen bippede og han tog pizzaen ud. Den var ikke kold i midten, så han smed den bare over på en tallerken. Knive og gafler havde aldrig været noget han skulle bruge til en pizza, så han gik bare ind og satte sig foran sin playstation. 

Det nye gridball spil var lige kommet i butikkerne, og han havde rent faktisk taget en tur ud af Stardew Valley for at finde en butik inde i byen, der solgte det. Åbenbart skulle det være meget bedre end de tidligere spil, selvom det var svært at tro. Der kom godtnok et ud hvert år, så man skulle tro at de ville have masser af træning i at lave dem, men af en eller andet grund blev de bare værre og værre som årene gik. Spillerne man kunne vælge imellem var ikke længere favoritterne, og selve teknikken i spillet virkede ikke altid. 

Han satte spillet i konsollen, tændte for skærmen, og åbnede sin øl. Han havde sagt til Ariel at han ville stoppe med at drikke, men en enkelt øl kunne da ikke skade nogen. Det var i det mindste en kasse mindre end hvad han plejede at drikke, så det var et par skridt i den rigtige retning. 

Spillets startskærm kom frem på skærmen, hvilket allerede skuffede ham på grund af den ringe grafik, men han ville huske at have et åbent sind omkring det. I det mindste havde han noget at lave en sen fredag aften. 

Gus ville ikke sælge ham øl efter alle i byen hørte om hvad der var sket ude ved klipperne, og selv Pierre solgte ham heller ikke noget alkohol. Det var gået så vidt, at han havde taget denne øl fra sit nødssituations-gemmested i skabet. 

————

Ariel var på vej hen til Pierre’s lille butik da hun huskede på at det var fredag. Andre ugedage betød ikke så meget, bortset fra når det var onsdag og Pierre’s butik var lukket, men lige præcis fredag havde begyndt at interreseret hende. 

Noget Jas havde sagt sidst de snakkede sammen havde fået hende til at tænke over sit nye køkken, og de tomatplanter hun havde på sin mark.

“Onkel Shane plejer aldrig at spise aftensmad med os om fredagen.” 

“Nåh,, spiser han så bare på salonen?” Måske ville det være en god undskyldning for at komme til at snakke med ham.

“Nej, han sidder bare inde på sit værelse hele aftenen. Han kommer ikke engang ud til Disney Sjov.” Jas så trist ud da hun nævnte det, og Ariel blev nødt til at undertrykke et fnis ved tanken om Shane, der så Disney Sjov.

“Måske syntes han at han er for stor til Disney Sjov, Jas.”

“Det kan godt være at han tror det, men det kan man altså ikke blive.”  
“Fair nok.”

Det var åbenbart slutningen på den samtale, for Jas sagde ikke mere om sagen. 

Lige siden den episode har Ariel villet finde ud af hvad Shane faktisk lavede om fredagen. Måske så han film? Måske læste han en bog? Det var sikkert ikke det med bogen, men det kunne godt være at han så en film. Lige meget hvad det var, så ville hun vide det. Ariel havde altid været nysgerrig, og det var ikke noget hun lige kunne stoppe med nu. 

————

Der var en lyd.

Hvor irriterrende. Shane havde lige begyndt et spil, og han havde kun spist en smule af hans pizza. Det lød som om det kom fra døren. 

Hvis der er nogen ved døren så tager Marnie sig sikkert af hvem end det er. 

Det bankede igen.

Eller måske ville hun ikke åbne døren. De ville da ikke havde gået uden at sige noget til ham, vel? De ville de måske.

Det bankede igen, denne gang var der flere slag.

“Ja, ja, jeg kommer jo nu.”

Han rejste sig op, selvom hans krop protesterede, og gik hen imod døren. Da han åbnede den var der ikke nogen derude. 

“BØH!”

Ariel hoppede frem fra hjørnet af huset, og Shane fik rent faktisk et shock. Hans hånd fløj op til hans hjerte, og han gispede for sjov. 

“Jeg kunne have fået et hjerteanfald, hvad tror du du har gang i?” Sagde han surt, men selv han kunne ikke skjule det smil, der viste sig på hans læber. Ariel så det også, og så meget selvtilfreds ud.

“Jeg kom bare lige forbi, og ville se hvad du lavede.” 

“Nåh, er der ikke noget mere spændende man kan lave på en fredag end at snakke med mig?” Det kunne ikke passe at en person med bare en lille smule hjerne rent faktisk havde lyst til at bruge sin fredag på at være sammen med ham. 

“Ikke rigtigt. Salonen er ret kedelig uden dig, og jeg er færdig med alle mine pligter for i dag.” 

Måske havde hun alligevel lyst til at være sammen med ham. Det var en anden ting han skulle arbejde på. Som hans vejleder havde sagt; Mange mennesker kan godt lide dig, Shane, det er bare din depression, som får dig til at skubbe dem væk. 

Det havde lydt som ævl da han først hørte det, men måske var der alligevel noget sandhed i det. 

“Kom ind så, hvis du virkelig gerne vil vide hvad jeg laver.”   
Han stilte sig ved siden af døren, og Ariel gik indenfor i varmen. Det var først da han så hvor blå hendes læber var blevet at han huskede på at det var vinter. 

Hun gik videre ind i stuen, men da hun ikke så noget spændende der gik hun videre ind på hans værelse. Måske skulle han have ryddet op, hans værelse lignede næsten en svinesti, eller det havde Marnie i hvert fald sagt. 

“Undskyld hvis her er for rodet, jeg havde ikke forventet at få gæster.” Han hold den ene hånd mod sin nakke, og gned den lidt nervøst. 

Hun grinede, “Mit værelse er endnu mere rodet, så det går nok.” Et sus af lettelse kom over ham, og af en eller anden grund følte han ikke, at det var så underligt med at hun var der. Normalt var det kun Marnie og Jas, der kom ind på hans værelse en gang i mellem, og det var ikke engang så tit.

“Hey, er du ved at spille det nye gridball spil?” Hun så hen på ham, og det kan godt være at det bare var lyset, men det lignede at hendes øjne glimtrede. 

“Jeg har lige tændt det.” Han kiggede over mod skærmen, der stadig kun vidste den første lille bid af et nyt spil. “Har du lyst til at være med?”

Lige da han havde spurgt følte han sig så dum som aldrig før. Han skyndte sig at kigge ned i gulvet. Det var lige inden han kravlede ned i det mindste hul han kunne finde og bare blev der. Ingen gad da spille et dumt spil med ham. Mindst af alt den søde bonde. 

“Selvfølgelig vil jeg det!” Han så op igen, og denne gang var der ikke nogen tvivl, hendes øjne strålede næsten som månen udenfor. Han skulle lige til at sige noget, men hun havde allerede sat sig ned på gulvet og taget den ene kontroller. 

Hun kiggede spørgende op på ham, og han skyndte sig at sætte sig ned og samle den anden kontroller op igen. 

Han gik ud til hovedmenuen igen, men denne gang trykkede han “2 players”. 

Det viste sig faktisk at hun var meget bedre end ham, og efter den tredje gang han fik ekstremt tæv i spillet begyndte han at grine hver gang hun scorede et mål. Han havde en dyb latter, og hver gang han grinte begyndte hun også at grine. 

Hendes latter var måske en af de rareste ting han nogensinde havde hørt, og han lavede en stille note i sine tanker, at det ville han høre noget mere. Det var trods alt ikke den værste måde man kunne bruge sin fredag aften på.


End file.
